wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuro Akatsuki
Kuro Akatsuki (黒暁) is a criminal organisation comprising S-rank missing-nin and is the most wanted group in all of the shinobi world. Their main goal is to collect all of the tailed beasts or Reawakening any Deity for their plan of world domination. It is one of the Fighting Force of Dr. Eggman's Egg Parade. 'Main Goals' The group was meant to put an end to the wars that would take place in Planet Dens and bring about peace. When the group became obsessed with the Chaos Emeralds, it's True intention was revealed that Kuro Akatsuki wanted extend Lyon's Empire and achieving the way to take over the world. 'Members' *Sasuke (Deceased) *Lyon- Cold Emperor *Cloud *Tifa Sune *Mylene *Mecha Leviathan *Icy Orochi *Tailed Beasts *Ancient Dark Gaia *Paul Ichijou *Three Mushasame (Defected) *Stella the Louise *Minamoto no Raikō *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Missions and Goals 'Cold Emperor's Goal' The Cold Emperor's Goal was the constant plots to create his Eggman Empire. He dreams of dominating the world. He since branched into much more global threats as he built war machines, used nuclear devices to threaten entire nations, and even relied on mythological and ancient deities bent on destruction to achieve his goals. He is building up incredible armies of Eggman Robots. He will God's power of creation to create Eggmanland. 'Cloud's Goal' Cloud's plan is to revive the Ten Tails by gathering all the tailed beasts that had been created by the Sage of the Six Paths, and fusing them back into one, single beast with the goal of becoming its jinchūriki. After this he would cast an Infinite Tsukuyomi onto the moon and control humanity thereby bringing a control of the planet Dens to rebuild the Uchiha clan's pride, and he would see Sasuke Uchiha to do so. However since Paul Gekko wished to become the Ten Tails' Jinjuriki, Paul have Cloud got the mistakes from each other in the Mech to Mech Combat, but the plan was soon given to Madara Uchiha. 'Tifa Sune's Goal' Tifa's Goal is to to rebuild the Uchiha clan's pride, and she would meet Paul Gekko in Side Six the Space Colony. 'Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's Goal' Eggman's Goal is to rule the galaxy by transforming it into his own Galactic Empire. Teams 'Lyon' *Ten Tailed Prototype (Retrieved) Lyon attempt to revive the Ten Tails in in hopes of honoring his teacher Urama, who gave up her life to freeze the Gedo Juubi. Being Tricked by Black Zetsu, He then informed Paul Gekko that the Eclipse Cannon's core had been supported with Chaos energy and the Infinite Tsukuyomi can be activated. Lyon was the one who suggested that they all work together to try and neutralize the Tailed Beasts. Paul Gekko, Lyon, Lan, Bianca and Wang took a shortcut to the cannon's core so they could stop the Black Plant-like Wizard's mad plan. Rai then helped Paul Ichijou realize Maria's true wish. In a twist of fate, Paul Ichijou ultimately aided Paul Gekko when realizing, with Rai's help, Maria's true wish, which was to save humanity. Meanwhile, Paul Gekko and Lan had reached the central core, where they eencountered the Ten Tails. Notably, a scene from Gerald Robotnik's diary appeared again. After Paul Ichijou defeats the Ten Tails, Wang uses the Ninjutsu, Shinto Laser to stop the Future Rogue by using the electricity beam that attacks the Dragon. But the Ten Tails used Chaos Control to attack the City. The Ten Tails uses Zeref Form to attack the City of Corcus. Paul Gekko and Ichijou defeated Kaguya and executed an enhanced Chaos Control which stopped the Ten Tails and sealed it completely into a Pickle Jar. Afterward, Paul Ichijou fell to the Dens and was presumed alive because Model J megamerged with him and was able touch on the ground gently. With Lyon monitoring the Yuki's layout and guiding the others down their respective paths, he, Lan and the others managed to stop the Black Zetsu and save the world from certain doom. Lyon's way of Conquest is endless. Lyon sent his spys to track Raiko Shinto the Prototype Jinchuriki and was successful of obtaining him when Uryu is asleep. With the Data collected about the Tailed Beasts. The Egg Fleet is Completed and was soon to be useful for Conquests. 'Cloud' *Nine Tails (Sealed), Eight Tails (Sealed), Seven Tails (Sealed) Cloud watches Paul fought and finally weakened Fuu, Naruto Uzumaki and Killer B. Sine Paul finally defeated the Three Jinjuriki, Cloud and Paul met at Side 3 and Hotaru befriended the Rivals and their preacious ones. Unfortunately Cloud have taken the Three Knocked out Jinjuriki to the Ka Boa Bu the Space Fortress that makes Paul anxious about rescuing them in Mecha King Ghidorah but was blocked by Tifa and her Shadowy Mobile Armor. Yami, Kuro Akatsuki's General then tries to take advantage of Sasuke's hatred to help him defeat Mecha King Ghidorah. Sasuke, however, having learned the truth about Itachi, sided with his brother over Kuro Akatsuki and Paul summons Izanagi to weaken the General Yami and Itachi then admits to Konoha's dark side, but still firmly considers himself a Konoha ninja, greatly shocking Sasuke. Admitting to his own faults for how Sasuke turned out, Itachi promises to tell him something important after the battle, which he intends to finish with "Izanami". Itachi explained the mechanism behind Izanami and when he used it. Seemingly angered when Itachi told him why he used a technique that could be cancelled by the victim, Sasuke listens as Itachi explained his reasons for doing so, before Itachi tells him that he would be stopping the Impure World Reincarnation. Resigned to the fact that he could not change his brother's mind, Sasuke told Itachi that it was because he remembered his time with Itachi that he would not give up his vendetta against Konoha and in the same manner that Itachi strived to protect it, he would destroy it. With that, he wished his brother farewell before he noticed Itachi walking towards him with his hand outstretched. Itachi then explains to Sasuke that what Danzō and Tobi had told him had been the truth: he had been given the choice to either die along with his clan or to kill the Uchiha, protecting the village and Sasuke. Itachi reaches Sasuke and puts his hand on the back of Sasuke's head and his forehead on his, telling him that he knows that he can't change Sasuke's mind, but no matter what path he chose, he would love Sasuke forever. Sasuke then watches as his brother's soul is released from the Impure World Reincarnation, leaving him with Paul and Yami. Paul's Vision that Sasuke used to locate Cloud. Unfortunately Paul's Vision was true. Sasuke saw The Nine Tails extracted from Naruto along with the Two Tailed Beasts extreacted from Jinjuriki by Cloud's Fully designed Gedo Statue like Mobile Armor. 'Tifa Sune' *Six Tails (Sealed), Five Tails (Sealed), Four Tails (Sealed), Three Tails (Sealed), Two Tails (Sealed), One Tail (Sealed) Paul Gekko and Tifa met on Side 6, where Amuro found Lalah in front of a lakeside house. They share the similarity about Amuro was attracted to her with his Newtype powers. They met again some time later when Amuro's car got stuck in the mud. Another vehicle pulled over and offered to help him, aboard it was Lalah and Char Aznable, Amuro's archrival (the two had not yet seen each other face to face). Amuro immediately recognised both of them, but Char and Lalah had yet to figure out Amuro's identity. Following this, Lalah saw her first action in combat as she tested the Elmeth in an attack on Solomon, which was now under Federation control. Following additional adjustments to the Elmeth's system. Tifa was able to reawaken the Monster and sealed it within their Leader, Cloud. Sound Shocker sees Shinju uses Could as a Vessel to give the Missing Nin Power that could rival the Hylian Federation's Team Okaina. Metropaul was awakened, who heeds the call of the Last Prime (Paul Gekko) that pinched Tifa Sune (which is similar to Sephiroth pinched Tifa Lockhart in Final Fantasy). 'Three Mushasame' * San (Failed) Not knowing that San was an enemy, she felt bonded to him, since he is the first person who ever regarded Three as a person in her own right, not as a girl without memories who is bound to become a living weapon. After San tends to her when she has a seizure due to her enhancements, they spend the afternoon together and even share a kiss. It is only after the truth regarding San is revealed to Three that she chose to pilot the giant MRX-087 Psycho Hydra Gundam and attack both San and the city; her desire of getting her memories back and become a full-fledged person are more important than anything. San desperately tries to calm her down and understands Three's feelings. To real avail; she does calm down when he speaks to her, but cannot bring herself to defect. Gunpla *MAN-009 Blaster Elmeth (100,000) *Apsalus Dragon (100,000) *MSN-09 Extra Blaster Zeong (88,000) *MRX-087 Psycho Hydra Gundam (66) *MSN-20 Boulder Zaku (Multiple) Bases *Ka Boa Bu (Main Base) *Land of Las Vegas (Main Headquarters) Battleships *Gaia (Cloud's Flag Ship) *Yami (Tifa's Flag Ship) *Yasakani (Frigates) *Egg Fleet (Doctor Eggman's Great Armada) *Glyphic Cannon (Yulia Jue's Temple) Category:Organization Category:Organizations